The Rejection Of A Jedi
by Jersey-Girl04
Summary: A young girl is rejected by the Jedi council but returns as a teenager to see the Master who let her go twelve years before. AU, Obi-Wan and Anakin. Four years after TPM before AOTC. First fic! Please R&R This is only the first chapter. More to come
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer  
I do not own Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker, or the planets of Coruscant and Dantooine. I do however own Anwey, Andre`, and Mikayel. I also do not own Yoda, Mace Windu, or anything Jedi. All those things belong to George Lucas and everything he owns.   
So please, no hatred from anyone.  
-Me 


	2. Return To Coruscant

Anwey turned off the cooker and stirred the soup one last time. It was just afternoon but she was ready to leave. She wouldn't wait today for Eric and the boys to return. It hurt her to much to say her final good byes to them. For six long years she had taken care of the small farm and family and in no way would she be able to leave the teary eyes behind today. But it had to be done. She had to return to her Master.  
Pulling her cape tightly around her she signed the note she had written for them and prayed they would understand. After all she had told Eric this was coming, that soon she would be leaving him, she had saved enough money and it was now time to return to Coruscant. Eric did understand, they shared the same longing only he for his wife and she for her lost Master. Walking out the door one last time she pulled the hood of her cape up over her head to avoid the cold Dantooine rain that drenched everything around it.  
It had been a cold and rainy day like this when she had first arrived on Dantooine. Then she was only six years old. She did not understand then of now why she had been forced to live here. After three long tear fill days of debating with the Jedi Council her Master had returned home to tell her she had to go with a friend of hi on a far away plant she had never heard of. He gave no reason why and she had nothing to do but obey him.  
Those people had been Andre` and Mikayel. The place had been Dantooine.   
Andre` had been the best father she could have asked for. He made an earnest living and lovingly raised his own three daughters and Anwey in a little home by the shore. Mikayel was the mother that Anwey would have never gotten on Coruscant. She kept their small home neat and tidy and was always there for the girls. Anwey would miss her more than anyone else on Dantooine. Andre and Mikayel's daughters were all older than Anwey and the oldest two were married, the youngest was but two years older than Anwey and they shared a room and everything, Anwey would definitely miss her companionship.  
Arriving at home she found her family gone, to the store and at school and work. She wrote them a note as well, not willing to have her last memories of them as crying. Leaving it for the view of her mother when she returned Anwey went upstairs to the room she shared with her sister.  
Gathering the few things that fit in her shoulder bag she left the rest for her sister, leaving in particular some of the prized possessions she knew her sister loved. Anwey would have no need for them at the Jedi Temple.  
For her it would be a long journey. It would take her three days total and to the heart of the Republic, a place she had not been for years. A place where she would finally see her beloved Master. Once she got there Anwey was not sure what she really wanted to do. She was to old to return to the Jedi and there was no way she would anyway. For to many years she had grown accustomed to the freedom of the life she lived. The Jedi Order was to restricting in her opinion and she was in many ways glad to be rid of it.   
On most accounts she realized she would probably be returning to Dantooine to raise a Force free family in the small farming community that she was raised in. However right now that was not her idea, she wanted nothing more than to just see her Master.  
Anwey hoped he was pleased with her. He had told her once day twelve years ago to do something good with her life and he would return for her some day. Now she was returning to him before he would return to her. Certainly she had changed since then but had the Jedi? It had been years since she had seen a Jedi. The young Padawans she saw often told her she was a legend among the young. The only girl the Jedi had ever rejected. Some said she had done something horrible to be "kicked out". Still others said she was dead. Each one she talked to wanted their holo with her so they could return to Coruscant and prove their side of the story. The Jedi however had simply stopped coming. Anwey had the small idea that it probably had to do with her.  
As she traveled by herself she had many a chance to think. Most her thoughts were on her Master. Would he recognize her? Would she recognize him? Had he changed? Did her dill love her? Did he have a new Padawan? All these questions were on her mind and she could not wait to have them answered.  
The three days of travel took its toll on Anwey. She arrived on Coruscant tired and hungry. And in many ways wishing she had never left her cozy home on the shore of lake San Madriay.   
Paying the small Taxi fee she asked to be taken to the Jedi Temple. Anwey realized how strange this had to seem. It was only important people who visited the Jedi Temple. They didn't exactly advertise for visitors and the people didn't exactly want to associate with them.  
When she arrived it seemed all so new to her. Everything on this planet was now scary and different. Slowly she made her way through the vast temple. Memories did come back to her slowly but they were just enough for her to find the apartment. This was of course as long as they hadn't been switched. Anwey assumed this would be unlikely. The Jedi favored order and seldom did they change anything.  
Standing in front of the door, praying this was his apartment and swallowing the lump in her throat she rant the buzzer on the door.  
It took a few minutes but the door slid open.   
A handsome young man a few years older than Anwey answered the door and she knew immediately who it was. The Padawan who had taken her place, all those long years ago.  
"Hello Obi-Wan." She said quietly looking him in the eye and wishing she'd never returned.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was startled and took a step backwards at the sight of the beautiful young woman. Though now grow he was certain this was Anwey.  
"Anwey?" He asked, looking deeply into her eyes. She wore a green cape that matched her eyes and what looked like a simple cape dress underneath. Her long red hair was tightly pulled into a bun at the back of her head. It was obvious she e had been traveling for a few days.  
"Yes Obi-Wan. It is me." She said to him.  
Quickly he grabbed her into a huge hug and pulled her into the apartment. Joy overcame him as he held onto her and he felt her arms tight around his waist. Finally she was back on Coruscant and was again a tangible, lovable human being. If only his Master, their Master had lived to see this.  
Their Master. His grip on Anwey loosened.  
Surely she had come to see him. How would he ever explain it to her?  
Anwey pulled away a little, sensing his sudden discomfort.  
"Where is Master Qui-Gon? Won't he be surprised to see me?" she asked as soon as she got the chance.  
"Here, come remove you cape and sit with me. There is much to be told." Obi-Wan told her.  
She removed her cape and handed it to Obi-Wan who hung it on a hook by the door. Anwey looked around the apartment for the first time. It was sparsely furnished with only a few necessities. On the walls hung a few holos. One she noticed was that of her, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan. It had been taken shortly before she had left. Oh how much she had changed since she was little. Dressed then in Jedi robes with her red pigtails tied up at her ears. Qui-Gon held her on his lap and Obi-Wan stood beside. They had been a family then, and now they could be a family again, hopefully. Then she saw a newer, much more recent holo. It was Obi-Wan with a small boy by his side with the leader of some planet. The young boy had a Padawan braid in.   
Turning quickly she looked at Obi-Wan. He had no braid.  
"Obi-Wan. Please, tell me what's happened to Master Qui-Gon. You can't be old enough for the trials yet, no way old enough for a Padawan learned. Please!" she begged him.  
"Sit down Anwey, this will be difficult for you to hear." Obi-Wan said as he sat down on the settee.  
Anwey sat down beside him and looked pleadingly at him. Something, somewhere had definitely gone horribly wrong.   
"Well it all goes back to the Trade Federation blockade on Naboo. Did you hear of it?"  
Anwey shook her head no.  
'Well then," he sighed, unsure how to continue. He took both her fragile and work worn hands into his "There was a dark Jedi, a Sith. A fight on Naboo. Master Qui-Gon didn't make it." Obi-Wan told her, trying to make it as simple as possible, he had always known Anwey to be a simple person and this was a deep issue.  
Tears quickly fell from her face, she was unable to hold them back. She had waited years for him to come and be with her again and now she was learning he was dead.  
"Obi-Wan please! Tell me this isn't true! Please!" she sobbed and begged him to tell her the real truth. It couldn't be true. Master Qui-Gon was an unbeatable wonderful man.  
"I wish I could tell you otherwise but I can't. Believe me I would not lie about such a thing! He was my father, your father, and he wanted nothing more than to see you again." he said, tears threatening to fall from him. But no, he couldn't let them. He had to be strong for himself and for her because there was no way she would be able to handle this on her own.  
"I lived for the day to see him again! He promised me he'd come back for me!" she muttered to herself between the sobs.   
Obi-Wan released her hands and put his arms around her and she leaned into him and rest her head on his shoulder, tears falling freely. She repeatedly whispered phrases to herself in a language that Obi-Wan didn't understand, but he felt they had something to do with their slain Master.  
Anwey did not even give him a chance to explain Anakin, or Tatooine, or the fact that it had been four years since his death. Four long, cold, heartbreaking years. In those years he had yearned for Anwey, wishing nothing more than to see her again. She was the only other person in the galaxy who had loved Qui-Gon as the father he was to both of them.  
Obi-Wan had known of the many promises that Qui-Gon had given her, and he had never full filled any of them. Of course Obi-Wan also knew that Qui-Gon had never had any intentions of filling any of his promises. He had simply given them to her to ease the pain she felt at leaving the only father she had known all her life.   
He was not sure how long they sat there together, she had stopped crying at certain times but would start to sniffle intermittently. Suddenly she sat up. Obi-Wan too sensed to presence of the young Anakin Skywalker coming home from his days lessons. 


	3. Anakin

Anakin barged into the room, his hair rumpled and his clothes wrinkled. He always came home this way from his lessons and it made Obi-Wan wonder what the young boy did exactly do there.  
"Master Obi-Wan! I am the best in my class and I..." he trailed off seeing his Master and a female companion sitting together. This was a rare sight among the Jedi, at lease among those his Master kept company with. They believed that Jedi shouldn't have any kind of relationship.  
Anwey looked up at the young boy. It was the same boy as from the holo, only older now. It was now obvious to her that the boy was Obi-Wan's Padawan. How was this possible? Obi-Wan was barely old enough to have passed the trials, let alone a Padawan, and an older and very well skilled one at that. Nothing was fitting together and everything suddenly seemed even stranger to her, and she wished again to go home.  
"Who are you?" Anakin asked in an superior voice.  
"Anakin! Don't be so rude!" Obi-Wan scolded his Padawan.  
"Sorry Master." Anakin replied meekly and hung his head.  
Anwey saw Qui-Gon in Obi-Wan in just that moment. Qui-Gon had always been strict with Obi-Wan and Anwey when they had been young. He never beleived a Padawan should be free to speak openly against their Master and never be disrespectable to anyone, especially those older.  
"I am Anwey. Friend of you Master Obi-Wan and also friend of Master Qui-Gon." she told Anakin.  
"You knew Qui-Gon Jinn?" Anakin asked.  
She nodded yes.  
"Wow! He saved me from Tatooine and took me to the Jedi. And to Naboo and I met Padme. I wish he didn't have to die." Anakin's voice had been full of excitement until he had reached that point. Then it had dropped in volume and glee.  
Anwey looked at Obi-Wan suspiciously. Qui-Gon wasn't the type of man to go around having pity on young children and taking them into the Jedi order to rescue them. Was he? If he was why would he have sent Anwey to Dantooine? Obviouly he had defied the council with this young boy and yet he wouldn't do it for her? Why?  
"Obi-Wan, I don't understand. Can't you explain? Please?" Anwey didn't want to beg Obi-Wan.  
"Anakin, please, go to your room and practice your lessons. I wish to speak with Anwey in private. She has much to learn of the events of the last four years." Obi-wan told Anakin.  
He immediately went to his room, there was no fighting his Master.  
"Anwey, I wish there was an easy way to explain this all to you, but I am afraid there isn't." he sighed and looked into her eyes, her hurt filled and desperately seeking eyes, and beautiful. They were oh so beautiful on such a beautiful girl. He could look into them forever if he had to.   
"Just tell me Obi-Wan. Please." she told him again.  
He shook his head yes. As painful for his as this would be, he also knew it had to be told.  
So slowly and with many questions he recounted the entire story of their journey to Naboo. Of the Trade Federation and the Queen. Of the journey to Tatooine where they discovered Anakin and also about Jar-Jar Binks. About when they went to Coruscant and Qui-Gon defied the council for the young boy and left Obi-Wan in an awkward place. And finally he told her of the final journey to Naboo and the details of the fight with the Sith.   
"Master Qui-Gon's dieing wish was for me to train the boy. I didn't want to. I was to young, I had. I couldn't' tell him no as he died in my arms. It was all I could do to comfort him." Obi-Wan said, his voice choked with tears, but he did not let them fall.  
Anwey looked up a him and wiped her eyes. Yes, he had died a valiant death and that was a good and important thing for a Jedi. Yet again she did not understand why Qui-Gon had done this. To Obi-Wan and this boy. Was this young Anakin that important to upset everything? To loose his life over and ruin his Padawans? Qui-Gon had changed, and it did not sound that it was for the good.  
"I can be well with this now. I understand now. But I have questions I need answered." Anwey said, needing to know the answers before she returned to Dantooine. She hoped it would be soon.  
"You will have to wait until tomorrow now. Stay with us Anwey, stay with us forever if you wish, but please, at least for the night." Obi-Wan told her. He didn't want Anwey to leave, ever. He wanted her to stay and be with him till his death. Maybe it would be possible for her to return to the Jedi Order. He could train her, he could make her the wonderful Jedi that she was supposed to be.  
"Yes Obi, I will stay with you for the night. But where will I stay? There's only two bed rooms here."  
"I will stay with Anakin in his room. You can stay in my room."  
"All right, I can do that. May I retire now? I am tired from my journey and would like to be alone, if I may." Anwey said, slowly reaching up and beginning to remove the multiple pins that held up her thick hair. Slowly she let it down around her back.  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened. It made her even more beautiful, still he wished their Master could have seen her now.   
Instinctively he reached up to touch it, it was soft and shimmered in the soft light that came in from the windows. He leaned towards her, and their eyes locked and would refuse to be parted. He had waited so long to see her, and now here she was and his lips longed to grace hers.  
"Obi-Wan," her breath was warm against his lips as he moved closer to her. "We can't do this, it's wrong. The Jedi, don't believe in it." she said.  
"I don't care." he told her.  
Finally, he leaned as close to her as he could and kissed her, it was a soft and passionless kiss. Yet with that once kiss he broke the strong wall that he had built against such things, having never done anything during his teen years, Qui-Gon had never allowed it. Now here he was, kissing the girl, no woman, who should have been raised as his sister, and was not. This beautiful, beautiful woman was his and they both knew it. 


End file.
